Dez's Great Adventure
by BrittJ101
Summary: Dez has been challenged by Joe of Joe's Coffee to have an adventure every day of the week. Can he do it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A story from Dez's POV. So my last story got a lot of nice reviews which i really appreciate. This story is about a lot of crazy challenges and mishaps that Dez has. I really like writing about Dez because with a character as flexible and wackily awesome as him, anything can happen. So i hope you like! Comments are welcome. ~Britt **

So I had been challenged. And I accepted. I knew what I had to do. But it was a horrifying, terrible journey that required all of my effort and talents. I knew I could do it. It all started this morning when Joe from Joe's Coffee house challenged me to have an adventure every day this week. He thought I couldn't do it. I knew I could. My first challenge: To be utterly annoying in an elevator. So annoying that someone screamed. I could do that. Trish screams at me all the time. So I figured I would go to the insurance agency down the street. I had been there once with my dad and I knew they had elevators. So I walked a few blocks, pausing every few steps to make sure Joe's minions weren't behind me. When I got to the insurance building I walked in boldly and got in the elevator. There were six people in there. A lady with an "I heart NY" coffee mug, an old man in a gray suit, another lady that had her hair done up so tight I though her hair would 've been pulled out, a man who kept checking his watch and was holding the hand of a little boy who was saying "daddy, daddy, I'm gonna be late for soccer practice", and a very formally dressed dude. I started whistling a very annoying song. Then I started pushing random buttons on the elevator controls.

"Um, please stop. You might break something." Said the lady with the mug.

"Oh, don't worry, my finger bones are very strong. I don't think I'll break them, but thanks for the concern." I replied. Then I started talking about aliens and how I thought they would take over the world. The annoying little kid contradicted me saying that it was gonna be zombies, not aliens. So then I started singing "A billion hits" VERY loudly. I am not a very good singer. The man in the grey suit got out at the second floor and lemme tell ya, he looked quite relieved. So then I started looking around frantically saying "AHHHH! We are going past the second floor! I'm scared of heights!" Naturally no one paid attention. So I started asking a ton of questions to everyone and finally the lady with the weird hair screamed:

"JUST LEAVE! YOU TEENAGERS ARE SO ANNOYING!" So I got off the elevator, took another one down and went off to tell Joe about my success. My only regret was that I made a bad name for elevator riding teenagers everywhere.

**Sorry about the short chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the second chapter! thanks for all of your support!~Britt**

I started eating soup. Lots and lots of soup. That was my second challenge. To eat two pounds of soup. It was cream of mushroom and not a very good brand of it. Halfway through, I puked. So then Joe laughed in my face and said out of the "kindness of his heart" he would give me a second chance. So tonight I will be eating two pounds of chicken noodle soup (he ran out of cream of mushroom). I am not excited at all. I mean, seriously, the elevator challenge was easy. All I had to do was annoy people and that's what Trish says I do best. Sadly I'm not too good at eating two pounds of my least favorite soup in a maximum of 2 ½ hours. Goodness do I hate soup. It's so watery and weird. You can drink it or chew it. That just strikes me as unnatural. I think people should drink drinks and chew food. But anyhow, that's not the current problem. The current problem is that I hate soup. I'm good at eating fast and a lot, but not stuff I don't like. I'm good at cooking too. So I decided to go talk to Austin. He's really good at helping me make up schemes. I walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally! Is Austin around?" I yelled to Ally, who was currently working the counter. There wasn't much business though. Just a guy trying out a flute, the old lady that always seems to be there, and Nelson, who was trying (and kinda failing) at playing Beethoven's "Fur Elise" while drinking soda.

"Nope, Austin went over to the pancake house across the mall." Ally yelled back. So I left (after telling Nelson that he probably doesn't need anymore sugar.) and headed to the pancake house. I walked in the pancake shaped doors (the handles looked like pats of butter) and looked around for Austin. He was over in a booth, eating a huge stack of chocolate pancakes.

"Huy Dewz, I wuz juwst finwishing my wast pwancake." Austin said with his mouth full.

"Um… you have like, six more on your plate dude." I responded.

"Yeah, but, see, these ones are for later." He said, wrapping them up in plastic wrap and putting them in his backpack.

"Um… okaaay. I have a problem. I have to eat two pounds of SOUP tonight within 2 ½ hours!" I said, practically sobbing "And you KNOW I hate soup!"

"Joe's making you do that for the second challenge?" I nodded "Well, eating lots of food really fast isn't good for you, I would know. So you have to break it up into lots of small meals. So basically just eat maybe a cup of soup and then rest and drink for a few minutes, then eat some more and then rest and so on."

"Jeez Austin, you are so smart! I never would have thought of that."

"Two pounds isn't THAT much anyway, but I guess it seems like more since you hate it."

"No kidding. Well I got to go! Thanks Austin!" I said, walking towards the exit.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT SONIC BOOM:

"Wow Dez, you did great! You actually beat the second challenge!" Trish said, slapping me a little too hard on the back. They had all gone to Joe's Coffee to watch me in the soup eating challenge and, trust me, their support kept me going. Austin got really hungry afterwards so we stopped for dinner at a fast food chain. That's when I puked. Thankfully I was able to get to the bathroom in time. I sat away from everyone so I didn't have to see any more food. After a few minutes I was hungry again so I ordered some fries. That was basically our evening.

"I can't believe I didn't puke!"

"I thought I was gonna puke just watching you, Dez" Said Ally.

"It wasn't THAT gross." Replied Austin.

"Uh, yeah it was. Almost as gross as you at the pancake house." She responded.

"Hey! It's pancakes. Eating your favorite food while being gross is totally different." He said defiantly.

"Oh whatever you guys! At least it's over!" I proclaimed.

"Yeah, two down, four to go!" Trish said what everyone was thinking.

**Stay tuned for chapter three and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three! I know a lot of you will think "Dez would totally not do that to Austin. You stink at portraying Dez". Well ya'll would be surprised at what people do because of peer pressure(and in the end Dez stands up to it anyway). I will most likely make some more chapters about random adventures of Dez. Thank you so much for the positive comments and I would like to thank PeguinsareFancy for looking out for me and always supporting me.~Britt**

I had just finished challenge number three. And lemme tell ya, it was really hard. So I had to get a bus driver to delay his bus for a half an hour. I know it wasn't right, and there must have been a lot of people who were late to wherever they wanted to go, but I have to finish the challenges, right? I am so tired. And bored, these challenges are getting old. And moldy. So my next challenge has me down right scared. I don't want to do it. I will get in soo much trouble. And Austin will just about scream. I have to mess up his next concert somehow. I really don't want to ruin his next concert, but Joe will taunt me forever about being a scaredy cat. So I decided to ask Trish for advice on how to only MODERATLY ruin Austin's concert.

"Hey Trish. Um how would a person gently ruin a um… uh… something that's important to his friend?" I asked Trish.

"That would be very hard. Well, maybe something with water balloons and syrup, and ooooooooooh, feathers! But seriously, I don't think ruining something that's important to a friend is a smart thing to do." She replied.

"Thanks for your help Trish! Say, do you know where to buy a lot of syrup?"

"Nope." She said and quickly walked off.

"Huh. Well OK, bye!" I called to her. She just held her hand up to acknowledge that she heard me an then walked off. I was torn. Should I sabotage Austin or be wimp? Well, Austin DOES do a lot of concerts. Having a mess up in one couldn't hurt, could it?

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE CONCERT.

"I'm so excited Dez! There's 200 people here!" Austin was certainly pumped for his concert and I felt really bad that I'd have to ruin it. Austin walked out on stage and started the show. I walked over to a rope suspended from the ceiling. Once I pulled the rope, my best friend would be drenched in syrup and feathers. That didn't sound like me. I am always there for Austin and I don't mess up stuff that's important to him. I couldn't do this. Who cares if Joe calls me a wimp? I'd much rather support Austin. Trish and Ally walked up.

"Dez. Don't do it!" Ally yelled at me "Who cares if you're on a dare? It takes a lot more bravery to say no to a dare than to do one."

"Yeah! Don't do it Nimrod!" Trish added.

"Okay Trish, nimrod wasn't really necessary." Ally said.

"Yeah, but I felt like calling him that."

"Oh whatever. Just don't do it Dez!"

"I wasn't planning on it , guys. I shouldn't have even set it up. I just really wanted to prove Joe wrong." I said, staring at the floor. Just then, three of Joe's employees came in the backstage area.

"If you won't pull the rope, than I will!" Said a big burly guy. He headed towards the rope. I knew what I had to do. I ran onto the stage and towards Austin and pushed him out of the way. Next thing I knew, I was covered in syrup (yum) and feathers and Austin was cracking up. So was the crowd. Ally and Trish escorted me backstage (Joe's henchmen were gone) and tried to help me get the syrup off. Well, Ally tried to help, Trish was too busy laughing. After the concert, we told Austin all about what happened. He (being a very forgiving guy) wasn't too upset about me trying to ruin his concert. In fact, I probably made the concert even better (the video of me being syruped was all over the internet.). In the end, everthing turned out quite well. And tomorrow I will go talk to Joe.

**Tada!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I haven't touched this story in a long time. I just wanted to finish it. Because I'm pretty much done with writing A&A fanfics. Thanks for all the reviews and support! ~Britt**

"Joe! Why did you ask me to do that? I almost humiliated my best friend!" I said as he stormed into Joe's Coffee. Joe just smiled.

"I see you didn't like my last challenge huh Dez?" He said chuckling.

"NOT AT ALL! That was such a mean thing to ask anybody to do!" I replied "and then you send your henchmen to do it too? Why do you want to ruin Austin's life?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask me to?"

"I challenged you to."

"Same difference."

"I didn't want you to do it Dez. It was a test of your loyalties. I want all of my workers to have that kind of loyalties no matter what someone asks them to do."

"So you're offering me a job?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to work for you if you would ask me to hurt my friend."

"Austin was in on this."

"What?"

"He helped me with your test. We both knew you wouldn't do it." He said smiling.

"It's a deal!"

And so Dez got the job. Trish worked there for a short period, but as you know, Trish never keeps a job.

**Sorry that it's super short but I really wanted to finish it.**


End file.
